trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians (1996) Trailers
Teaser trailer * Narrator (Brian Cummings): And now... * (Dalmatians barking while the title appears) * Narrator: The great 101 Dalmatians talent search continues. * (Beep sound) * (Cameraman smacks a clapperboard reading "Casting: 101 Dalmatians") * (Cut to a random dog with a ukulele and a hula skirt) * Dog: (Barks) * Director: No, no, no. * (Beep sound) * (Cut to two golden retrievers wearing a bowler hat and an Indian chief hat respectively) * Director: Thank you very much. * (Beep sound) * (Cut to a random little dog dancing to a record player in a tutu) * Director: Oh, that's cute, that's really cute. Next! * (Beep sound) * (Cut to a chihuahua wearing fake spots, one of them falling off) * Director: Oh ho ho! * Chihuahua: (Whimpers) * Director: (Puts the spot back on) Oh boy. Next! * (Clapperboard sound) * (Beep sound) * (Cut to a basset hound howling to an old telephone) * (Beep sound) * (Cut to a cat trying to bark like a dog) * Director: You're kidding. * (Beep sound) * (Cut to the cameraman pulling the clapperboard to reveal a dalmatian puppy) * Director: Perfect! Now where can we get 100 more just like him? * (The title appears and dalmatian puppies run in front of it) * Dalmatians: (Barking) * Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures and the creator of Home Alone present: The all-new, live action 101 Dalmatians. * (A random white non-dalmatian dog with fake spots walks past by them) * (Beep sound) * (Cameraman smacks the clapperboard) * (Cut to the white dog wearing the spots) * Director: Oh wow. * (The dog shakes all the spots off) * Director: Take those with you. Official trailer #1 * (Walt Disney Pictures and Great Oaks logos) * Narrator (Mark Elliot): Coming to theaters this Thanksgiving... * (Puppies Barking) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator: One of Disney's all-time animated favorites... * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Began Running as the scene changes from the animated version to this version) * Narrator: ...comes to life. * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Keeps Running Until Reaching the Final Number) * (Cut to the White Background with Dalmatian Spots Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Pongo Barks) * Narrator: Featuring one-hundred and one of the furriest... * (A Ringing Alarm Clock Falls On Pongo) * Narrator: And funniest stars you've ever seen. * Priest: Amen. * Congregation: Amen! * (Cruella De Vil's Car Comes By the Building) * Narrator: Versus the meanest, nastiest and most outrages Disney Villain of all... * (Pongo and Perdita Whines) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those PUPPIES! * (Dipstick Barks) * Jasper Badun: Whoop! * (Pongo and Perdita Barks) * Cruella De Vil: (mocking a dog's bark) Woof! Woof! (laughing maniacally) * Roger Dearly: LOOK OUUUUT! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAAAH! * Cruella De Vil: Poison them, drown them, bash them on the head. * (More Random Clips Including the Baduns' Fight) * Cruella De Vil: I don't care how you'd kill the little beasts! Just do it! And do it NOW! * Jasper Badun: (holding Dipstick while mocking a train engine whistle) Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep. * Cruella De Vil: TAKE IT!!! * (A Horse Neighs and Kicks the Door Open, Sending Cruella Sliding Down the Snow) * Cruella De Vil: AAAAAAH! * (Cruella De Vil Falls into the Barrel of Molasses) * (More Random Clips) * Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents Glenn Close in an all-new live-action motion picture event. * (Cruella De Vil Laughs) * (Dogs Barking) * Nanny: Oh! * (Jasper Badun Screams) * Roger Dearly: LOOK OUT! (Pongo Barks) * (Cruella De Vil Went Into Another Maniacal Laughter) * (Dissolve to a Scene where Pongo and Perdita are racing to rescue the puppies while Cruella's laughter continues) * (Cut to the Movie Title) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * ("In Theaters Thanksgiving") Official trailer #2 * (Walt Disney Pictures and Great Oaks Logo) * (Fade in to a scene at the church where Roger Dearly and Anita Campbell-Green are to wed) * Priest: l pronounce that they be man and wife. * (Pongo and Perdita are also getting married) * Priest: Amen. * Congregation: Amen! * Nanny: They're here! The puppies are here! * Narrator (Brian Cummings): Walt Disney Pictures presents... * (The 100-Count Time Speed Count from 1 to 100) * (Cut to the White Background with Dalmatian Spots Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * Roger Dearly: You're a father, Pongo! * (Pongo Barks) * Narrator: They were totally irresistible... * Nanny: We must call this one Lucky. * (Lucky Barks) * Narrator: Unbelievably precious... * Roger Dearly: Dipstick. * Narrator: And a style of all their own. * Roger Dearly: Whizzer. * (Whizzer Whines) * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: Which is all Cruella De Vil ever wanted. * Cruella De Vil: I live for fur. I worship fur. Put them in the bag. I'll take them with me now. * Anita Dearly: The puppies are not for sale. * Cruella De Vil: TAKE IT!!! * Narrator: This Thanksgiving... * Cruella De Vil: Just wait! I'll get even! (Chuckles) * Nanny: Oh, my goodness! * (The Baduns Breaks In) * Horace Badun: It's alright, ma'am. * Nanny: Oh! * Horace Badun: We're profession-- * (Nanny punches Horace Badun) * Horace Badun: Oh! * Narrator: The battle is on. * (Puppy bites Jasper Badun's hand) * Jasper Badun: OW! * (Puppies Barking) * Cruella De Vil: Catch those PUPPIES! * Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents... * (Sheep baas) * Jasper Badun: Hey! * (Raccoon chirps) * Jasper Badun: Get out of my truck! * Narrator: 101 ways... * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAAAH! * (A Horse Neighs and Kicks the Door Open, Sending Cruella Sliding Down the Snow) * Narrator: To ring in the holidays. * Cruella De Vil: AAAAAAH! * (Cruella De Vil Falls into the Barrel of Molasses) * (Pongo and Perdita Bark) * Cruella De Vil: (mocking a dog's bark) Woof! Woof! (laughing maniacally) * Narrator: Glenn Close. * Jasper Badun: Good evening, ma'am. * (Cruella De Vil punches Jasper Badun) * Jasper Badun: Oh! * (Roger Dearly crashes into a bench on his bike) * (Cruella De Vil Goes Into Another Maniacal Laughter) * (Dogs Barking) * Jasper Badun: Extend me. * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Off the Fence) * (Jasper and Horace Badun scream) * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggle While Clapping their Paws) Category:Disney Trailers Category:1996 Trailers Category:Teaser Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot